Technical Field
The embodiments described and claimed herein relate generally to gas and liquid container securement devices. More specifically, at least some of the embodiments described herein relate to mounting or securement devices for one or more portable oxygen or other gas bottle(s), and related equipment, that are intended for use in a vehicle.
Background Art
People who have respiratory difficulties are required to transport oxygen bottles with them to ensure an adequate supply of oxygen is available during their trip. Oxygen bottles (also referred to as “cylinders”), if not properly secured in a vehicle, present obvious hazards, not only for the disabled individual, but also for the driver and other occupants. For example, the oxygen bottle, if not properly located, for example, in a transit vehicle, can present a tripping hazard for the other occupants or make it difficult to maneuver wheelchair passengers within certain vehicles. Additionally, during heavy braking, turning, or in an accident, the bottle could become a hazardous, flying projectile.
In view of these hazards, various standards have been promulgated to ensure proper securement and retention of oxygen bottles in public vehicles. See, for example, the Ambulance Manufacturers Division AMD Standard 003, “Oxygen Tank Retention System”, the National School Transportation Specifications & Procedures, Support Equipment and Accessories, B.3, and the IEP-IFSP Process, Guidelines, E.11.
Conventional oxygen securement devices are typically bulky, heavy, and require the use of tools for installation and removal. The use of conventional devices proves to be cumbersome and time-consuming, especially for temporary installations. Conventional devices are heavy and voluminous and, therefore, not optimal for applications where it is necessary to use space efficiently. At least one such device is the “O2 Bus Buddy Cabinet,” which is commercially available as of the date of this application. See www.o2busbuddy.com. Like other conventional securement devices, the O2 Bus Buddy suffers from several shortcomings. For example, tools are required for installation and, thus, the O2 Bus Buddy is difficult to move and becomes permanent to semi-permanent when installed. Securement of various size bottles is difficult due to its fixed space in the enclosure, and due to the straps, which only allow for limited adjustment for different height bottles as well as different diameter bottles. Additionally, the straps can be difficult to secure when there is a larger diameter bottle given the confined space of the enclosure, and must be removed from the assembly to be adjusted, then re-assembled before securing a bottle, which is very time consuming. Also, the fabricated brackets inside the O2 Bus Buddy are not adjustable or removable, and is designed to secure cylindrical objects such as oxygen bottles.